


Is it just a dream?

by Whitedoor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Glory Hole, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor
Summary: Nicolaj is a bit "loosey-goosey" after a house party and heads to his room to crash.
Relationships: Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/Gloryhole
Kudos: 6





	Is it just a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how I thought of this one but we here now, Fuck it.
> 
> "Don't over think this" is the motto going into this story. Quick and different, that's for sure.
> 
> The mystery glory hole person is revealed at the end, didn't wanna tag them ;)
> 
> Enjoy :^P

The door to the hallway slams open and not a second later does the small Danish man come barreling through, arms and legs wobbling with no coordination. He catches himself on the wall, he’s laughing and mumbling to himself as he catches his composure and stands up, brushing the wrinkles off his dark black and purple button-up: “Are…. My glasses on my face?” He thinks over to himself, feeling his face with no particular ambition in sight: “Fuck… whatever…. Find them later…” He grumbles internally and shuts the door behind him as he makes his way down to his room.

The house party was wild from start to finish, Nicolaj doesn’t even know what time it is, what happened the last few hours, or much of anything, for that matter. He can barely stand straight as he stumbles down to his room, the last door on the right: “holy fuck why…. Why am I like this…” He asks himself, half wishing he could see himself in a mirror, half not wanting to see how fucked up he looks.

After the long and perilous walk down the hallway, he found his door. He swings it open and slams it shut with his body and slides down as he closes and locks it, hitting the floor with a soft thud: “I only had like…. 4, maybe 5 shots…. I know I’m not drunk….at least not THAT drunk…. What is this…” He stumbles through his thoughts, carefully trying to piece together the night to figure out where and when he got so toasted.

He slowly unbuttons his shirt in the dark room, getting three buttons undone before he perches his body up on his nearby nightstand and pushes himself up to turn the lights on: “maybe a cross-fade, I don’t know…” The confused man mumbles, still unsure how he got to where he is.

He steps to his bed and gets his button-up off and his white shirt underneath off as well, finally able to feel the cool air of his untouched bedroom after a few hours of fun with his friends: “And where the fuck did Michael go…. Will too… they just…. Vanished after some time…. Why can’t I think…” he grumbles internally as he spreads his arms out, looking up at his plain manilla colored ceiling, careful not to stare into the light of his ceiling fan quietly rotating above.

“I’m fucked up… of course I can’t think…” He smiles as he laughs, his eyes blinking shut a few times: “Am I tired?” He keeps on asking himself, unsure of how he’s feeling at every possible angle right now. The air is really fucking nice on his body right now. He shudders on the bed, looking down his body and looking at his arms as goosebumps cover his skin: “How nice…” He smirks, taking in the cool relief to his fullest extent.

He tilts his head to the left and stares at his blue pillows and black headboard, they look so damn inviting with his light green blanket: “Maybe a little…” He mumbles, his eyes wavering at the sight.

He tilts his head to the other side after closing his eyes for a suspicious amount of time. He’s smiling as he plays with the thought of just passing out right here and now, it wouldn’t hurt him….

His eyes blink open after thinking if he should brush his teeth or not. As his eyes flutter open, he sees… his long brown dresser off to the side and… his closet: “Is that…” He thinks as he focuses: “A…..”

His eyes shoot open as he notices what’s off: “A fucking teddy bear?’ He notices right smack dab in front of his closet door.

It’s huge, easily as tall as him if not taller, one of those huge plushy ones you buy as a loving gift: “What the fuck…” He asks himself, fully up now.

He steps off his bed and walks over to the bear, taking note of the small piece of paper tucked away in its paw: “A note?” He quips, thinking if he’s dreaming or not.

He opens it up: “Enjoy <3” is all it says in a fancy cursive red, thick and luscious font. He knows nobody who could write like that, everyone he knows has terrible handwriting.

“I really must fucking be dreaming..” He laughs as he places the note on his dresser and grabs the bear off the ground.

The huge thing smothers Nicolaj as he picks it up and tosses it on his bed: “This feels real though….” He ponders, touching the big brown bear: “But who would buy me a bear? Michael maybe… but Zach has his reasons too…” His thoughts bounce around of his various boyfriends and who the mystery gifter could be.

He snaps back to the closet and gets surprised again: “Ok this has to be a dream…” He whispers a curse word or two, noticing that the doorknob is an empty hole, baring the new the pink silicone cover that is in its place: “this can’t be real…” He nervously giggles again, touching the silicone.

The hole is still pretty open but it’s just black behind it, as far as Nicolaj can see. He puts two fingers through the hole and tries to tug it open, but the door wont budge: “What the actual fuck…” He mumbles internally, pulling his hand back and looking down at the hole, just inches away.

Not a second too soon does Nicolaj hear a bit of movement and to his surprise, a soft but exceptionally juicy cock flops its way through and rests hanging out: “Nah.” He scoffs, blown away at the sight.

“I have to be fucking dreaming, there’s no fucking way, no fucking way at all..” His thoughts are going wild as he walks in circles, the cock sticking out through his closet’s doorknob hole unmoving the entire time behind him. Nicolaj does all the tests to wake himself up: rubbing his eyes, shaking his head rapidly, slapping himself a few times, and pinching his sides. After every test, he looks behind him and the cock is still there, waiting for something: “I’m… I’m not waking up…. I…” He blushes as he laughs, stepping forward to the closet.

He blows a raspberry with his mouth, rolling his eyes after a moment of thinking everything over, trying to form a solid thought: “I have to be dreaming….” He thinks over, his eyes focusing on the cock: “And if I’m dreaming…. I might as well just go along with it…” He asks himself, trying to think of a reason not to indulge.

He reaches out and touches the cock with two fingers, running down the shaft and just barely touching the plump, soft red tip: “It… it feels real…” His internal voice quivering as his thoughts quickly turn dirty. The cock quivers as Nicolaj repeats his action: “It moved!” He yanks his hand away.

After a second he brings his hand back and palms the cock, stretching his fingers out so he can move it around a bit: “It feels heavy…” he moans internally, unsure if he really needs to use words or not.

He tips the cock up and looks inside the door hole. He sees the smooth skin stretch down into what would be who’s ever cock this is sack and the cleanly shaven body (Or at least what he can see) behind it, taking up all the sight in Nicolaj’s eyes: “There’s no way someone would just … hide in my closet and try and make a gloryhole in my room while I’m gone….. right?” He explains the bizarre situation to himself.

He snickers as he drops to his knees, telling himself how absurd the situation is and that there’s no way someone would actually do this in real life: “Maybe I just fell asleep super fucking horny and this is a really fucking vivid dream… no one would ever do this.. this has to be a lucid dream or whatever those things are called…” He affirms to himself that he has to be dreaming.

He gently starts melding his fingers around the soft skin of the shaft, rocking his hand back and forth: “And since I’m dreaming…. I should jut go all out…” He thinks this last thought as he just decides to not think too hard over this.

He bites his top lip as he smirks and tips his face forward and plants a wet kiss right on the tip, ever so gently does he strut his tongue out to prod the slit open, he could feel the shaft shudder in his hand: “You liked that one huh…” He mumbles out loud, sure as shit he’s just in a vivid wet dream.

He repeats the same kiss again in the same spot, only this time keeping his tongue at the slit as he pulls back and flicking it side to side and a few gentle prods to add some extra spice: “Even when you were fully soft…. Your head was on the other side of my hand… fuck, this is gonna feel so fucking good for me, err- the both of us…” He laughs, speaking to the cock as if he’s talking to the person itself.

He looks at the cock now in his grip, harder than it was before now, still Nicolaj can feel there’s more to go: “Jesus, how big are you?” He mumbles his surprise, tipping the cock in all different angles to get a good view: “you’re thicker than me, longer than me….. fuck, this is gonna be so much fun…” he giggles as he gets hornier by the second himself.

He stares the cock center down, his eyes first looking down the length, loving the way the skin goes from a soft white to a soft pink, then his eyes locking center of the tip, staring down the slit: “The eye of the beast..” He mumbles to himself: “I wonder how this will make me feel…” He asks himself before gripping the bottom of the shaft and plunging his face down on the enflamed red tip of his mystery cock.

His eyes close as he wraps his lips around the tip and hollowing his pale cheeks out. The feel of the moment is heavenly, the weight of the cock spread between his hand and mouth gets him fucking going. The lusty smell of the moment fills his nostrils as he moans along to the motions, trying his best to not carry himself away, he knows he is in full control and has to pleasure himself to the fullest extent with no help. He snakes his tongue sneakily all around it, lapping up the taste of the mystery meat: “It feels like a real cock, it tastes like a real cock, it smells like a real cock….” He thinks over to himself as he sucks away for the time being.

He opens his eyes as he pops it back out his mouth: “I think… this is the first cock I’ve sucked where I don’t know who the owner is…” He giggles as he wipes his mouth: “But…” He taps his tongue on the roof of his mouth, taking in that sweet lusty taste of the moment: “But, I am going to make a fucking mess of myself, that’s for damn sure.” He smirks cutely, staring intently at the semi-wet cock hard in front of his face. He stares at the wet head waiting just a moment longer before going back in: “Here’s to being horny…” He mumbles softly as he bobs his head back down, taking in a few more inches.

He flattens his tongue out as his mouth is stretched open: “God damn this is fucking gooooooddddd..” he moans inside, relishing in the moment. His tiny lips tingle as he spreads them thin, his mouth stuffed full with more and more thick cock as he bobs down, not a care in the world.

Dreaming or not, he’s already this far in, he could care less if he’s making noise, he wants to. He wants to treat himself with a sloppy, wet and loud blowjob. 

He pops his mouth on and off the mystery cock with wet pops every single time. He peppers what skin his lips can touch with light kisses before desperately shoving the cock back in his mouth like he’s a hungry little slut. His eyes are barely open and when they are, all he can see is the motion blur of the world as he’s rapidly bobbing his head up and down the cock, taking in all he can. What was once the scent of an untouched hard cock is now mixed with the scent of his saliva and overall lust radiating from himself and the cock too.

He pulls himself off the cock and presses the tip to his closed lips and forces some bubbly saliva out of his mouth and right onto the warm head; he massages it all over while talking: “If….if this is even possible…” He pants in between his sentence: “I’m going to fucking choke and gag myself on this huge fucking cock like no other…” he finishes his statement, his face flushed red from the heat of the moment.

He closes his eyes and moans along to his tongue flicking all around the tip, licking the head clean to running along the slight gap from the tip to the shaft itself: “God you’re sooooo biggggg….” He whimpers, opening his eyes and licks his lips in preparation.  
  
He looks at his outstretched arms, the ghostly pale skin was once covered in goosebumps, but the heat of the situation really calmed him down. He doesn’t have any muscles, but he can see the imprint of what little he has so cleanly on his skin. He glances down his naked chest, his heart is beating through the roof right now. He thinks over getting naked right now since his cock is begging to be released from his tight black skinny jeans, but he’ll do that later.

He looks back center to the cock now throbbing in his hand: “Don’t worry, I’m not done with you…” He jokes after taking those brief seconds to look at himself rather than please the mystery cock.

Just before he decides to indulge himself, his knees register finally with his body that they’re in pain digging into the hardwood floor beneath him: “Actually just a moment’s pause longer if you don’t mind…” He thinks out loud as he stands up with a soft grunt.  
  
With swiftness does the horny Dane clamber over to his bed and grab one of his pillows and tosses it right back at the closet door, then his body sliding in just seconds after: “I uh- didn’t quite realize my knees would get sore….” He explains out loud as he adjusts his body on the pillow, like someone would respond to him.

Finally comfortable, Nicolaj exhales, brining back that same energy he just had moments ago before catering to his aching body: “Right. This cock, my mouth- well, my throat, until I fucking die or pass out hopefully…” He thinks out loud yet again like the mystery cock will respond to him.

Nicolaj closes his eyes and pushes his face back down to the wet and plump tip waiting so kindly to be inside his mouth again, he moans softly as his lips spread wide open and it slips inside, inches of hard cock following. His mouth stuffed, he lets his mind go blank as the sweet high of this magnificent cock waft through his senses and take him up another level. It’s one thing to tell yourself you’re going to do something, but sometimes you just need the heat of the situation to convince you to go to the next level.

And it is exactly what Nicolaj needed.

Like a switch flipped in his head, he started taking off. He steadily kept on opening his jaw until the pain became too unbalanced for the pleasure to compensate for. He kept one hand on the door for support as he got lost in his rhythm, he had nothing else on his mind than to just please himself. He steadily took more and more in of the mystery cock until he first hit the back of his throat. A few tears pricked at the corner of his eyes from his initial gags but he didn’t stop, it’s what he wanted to do. Without breaking a beat, he kept back at it, not even braking to take a breath, he was dedicated to see how long he could last with his mouth stuffed full like this. 

His gags started filling his not so silent room, his muffled moans, wet slurps and coughs for air, and of course, aimless praises that sounded like someone or two people were having an intimate moment.

The Dane was ruthless in his self-inflicted pain, his moans quickly turned to whimpers as he had to break for air, and those whimpers turned ever more desperate with every passing second.

He pops off one final time, his lips dripping with saliva alongside the cock hard in front of his face, he coughs for air, his skin around his lips tinted red from the obscene stretching they had to do these past moments: “One… last try..” He coughs out, wanting to try one more thing.

He shakes his arms out and readies his body: “Let’s see how long I can last…” He mumbles to himself, staring down the slit of the beast yet again on this night.

He moves his arms in front of him and locks his hands together with a wrist grab and he slides his face forward, his mouth taking in the beauty of a cock, stretching so thinly around the shaft the farther he goes.

He keeps on going once he feels the tip at his throat, he wants to keep his eyes open but it’s a damn hard task. Slowly he nudges his face forward, moaning and gagging back to back as he lodges the thick monster down his tiny throat. A thought crosses his mind to see if the cock is bulging out on his neck, but he doesn’t wanna move from his position.

He can see the white of the door is just out of reach of his nose, the pink silicone is just below his eyesight. He pushes himself hard this last inch, his lips just barely getting inside the silicone cover, his nose just barely skimming the door. He closes his eyes after finally getting to this point, his goal achieved, now he just had to hold it.

Seconds pass before tears prick at his eyes, but he holds strong. Next his body start jerking in weird places from the lack of air, but his limbs don’t understand the sheer importance of taking a cock this long and thick down in his throat for so long. Next he feels a small trickle of spit escape the tight confines of his full mouth, it slowly makes its way down his cheek, right center of his chin and hold. Like a rain drop on the arm of his glasses that won’t fall, the bead of spit dangles and taunts Nicolaj for the agonizing few seconds it’s there.

It drips down finally after his face shakes and jolts a bit; he has to pull off soon. The bead of his spit lands just above his bare pecs and traverses its way down his smooth chest, splitting each nipple somewhat evenly, making it’s way further down until it hits his tiny innie of a belly button where it slips in and lands for good, leaving a wet trail from mouth to stomach in its wake, the cool bedroom air only making the sensation worse as it blows ever so gently on the remaining residue on his skin, driving him crazy.  
  
He’s hand enough.

His eyes almost roll back from the sheer force of the pain finally subsiding in his body, the thick meat rubbing against his inner throat walls all the way through his mouth, finally popping out with a loud gasp from Nicolaj as he crumples over, gasping for air: “Fu..f…fucccc..k.kkkkkkk” He coughs in victory.

He coughs a storm up, catching his composure and his breath for the next few moments. He perches back up on his knees and sees the tiny dribbles of spit that flew out during his cock sucking tirade and absorb into the light pillow below. He looks down his body and sees the trail that bastard of his own saliva made, unevenly snaked from his pecs to his belly button: “God… damn…” He coughs continually, taking in the atmosphere of everything finally.

After a few more moments of coughing and tiny giggles about himself, Nicolaj clears his throat one last time: “What next…” He ponders out loud.

He looks at the cock and glances over to his nightstand: “hmmmmmm…” he ponders again, only a bit more focused.

His hole quivers from excitement as the thought crosses his head that he has a bottle of lube in his nightstand: “Well, I wasn’t gonna take it this far originally….” He thinks out loud: “but my mind has changed, I’m horny as fuck, and I might as well just fucking go for it.” He finishes his thought as he stands up and un-buttons his jeans.

He walks over to his nightstand and opens the drawer, the clear bottle of the aloe infused lube staring right back at him: “It’s my lucky night I guess… or dream, whatever this is…” He happily mumbles to himself as he trots back over to the closet, the cock deflated a bit from the lack of attention but still as thick, glistening with spit, and inviting as ever.

Now back in front of the door, he tugs the zipper down on his black skinny jeans, the tight fabric spreading open and revealing his throbbing bulge ever more clearly but still beneath his soft silk sky blue boxers: “Fuckkkk, finally some freedom..” He sighs happily in relief.

He nudges his jeans down, shimmying his legs a bit so they get to his knees faster and then fall down shortly after to his ankles, his tiny thin legs now revealed to the cool bedroom air; his skin is cleanly shaven from the knees up, his thighs a bit more sensitive than his calves to the cool air tingle: “My legs feel just as fucking good, goddamn…” He moans again with a giggle at just how good his lower body feels.

He grips his hard shaft through his soft boxers, jerking it slightly, eyeing the few drips of precum already stained on the fabric where his tip is pressed against up to the left near his thigh: “Gotta treat yourself every now and then, right?” He giggles, licking his lips as he alternates his view from his cock to the closet door.

He tugs his boxers down after a moment more of stalling, his cock springs free and slings down forward, his foreskin still partially furled up but at least a fourth of his soft red tip pokes through, beading up with precum. His boxers fall down to his ankles along with his jeans, he sits down with a soft grunt and a thud, spreading his legs as far as his jeans will let him spread: “God I needed something like this… “He moans to himself, uncapping the bottle of lube.

He globs a generous amount of the liquid on his right hand, he feels his cock twitch on his left thigh, smearing the tiny bead of precum on his pale skin: “But I have to prep myself first, so I don’t actually die…” He laughs, warming up the liquid with his fingers before entering himself.

He airily exhales as he moves his hand down between his legs, his fingers just barely grazing his tight untouched entrance: “But as good as you’ll feel inside me, I’ll feel as good wrapped around you..” He moans, his eyes locked on the cock hanging patiently from the doorknob hole.

He bites his bottom lip as he nudges his lined up index and pointer finger inside his hole, the tight ring of muscle spreading open easily for his intrusion: “Fuckkkk mannnn…. For what I’d give to just be bent over my bed and… mphmmm… bed and just have you break me…” He moans out loud, digging his fingers deeper as he talks, doing his best to get himself going.

He palms his sack with his other hand and gets about 2/3rds of his two fingers buried inside himself: “Fuck, we don’t even have to make it to my bed, just flip me up on my back and fuck me right here on the hardwood, I could take it, I want to just submit, melt, and be dominated…” He moans again, lightly scissoring his fingers open and shut.

He notices the cock wiggle from his words: “Oh, you like the dirty talk?” He laughs, his breath coming in nicely for now since he’s in control of his fingers.

He digs the remainder of the length of his two fingers as deep as he can in his heat, his knuckles pressed tight into his tight skin: “I bet wi- ahhmphmm… with a cock like that… you have the body to just pick me up… slam me against a wall, and just fuck me senseless…” He moans scattered in and out of his talking, turning himself and the mystery cock on simultaneously.

He catches a moan as he slides his two fingers back and slides a third in, slowly but methodically plunging in and out of himself: “I’d drop it all.. mid-day, mid… doing whatever… just to be bent over or standing up and be slammed full with that thick beauty. You say the word, I’m there, this ass is yours, this mouth is yours, whatever of me you want, it… mhmmm… it’s yours..” His breathing picks up with his moans, fast and emptying.

The mystery cock start rising again from the horny Dane’s dirty talk: “In the shower… outside…. Fuck…. Out back at the pool, the shed, fucking… mhmmmphhh.. fucking anywhere, I’m yours. Break my back, dislocate my jaw, make it hard for me to sit straight, I want everything you can fucking…. Can… fucking give me, I want to be your personal fuck toy…” His moans match his words, airy and displaced; he’s barely able to keep up with himself.

He snaps his fingers out and displeasingly moans: “But whatever I do tonight has to suffice..” he moans out loud, slowly standing up.

He clears his throat when he’s on his feet and before he steps to the closet, he goes to his bed and snags another pillow for him to stand on, even in this horny of a state, even he thinks he’ll be too short to reach the doorknob hole with his ass: “If only if only…” He tuts as he stacks the pillows, grabbing the lube before pressing his bare back to the door and clamping his tiny thighs around the mystery cock, his sack drooping to each side of it as he stands: “If only you were Will…” He moans as he looks down at his sack split by the cock, his own cock hanging down to the right, both just barely pressed together.

He uncaps the lube again and slathers a good amount in his hand before tossing the capped bottle down, holding his own cock up with his other hand, and slathering the cool liquid on the mystery cock: “Will, fucking Will…” He moans, licking his lips as he reaches back between his thighs and slathers the liquid on every inch he can touch: “He’s given me some problems, but he sure can fuck me into agreeing with him…” He moans, talking to himself out loud.

“Or Zach….” He smiles with his moaning giggle: “Fucking Zach… He always surprises me, I can’t tell what he wants most of the times but I fucking love him for that…” He continually giggles, still steadily massaging the cock as he’s mindlessly ogling about his lovers.

“Kevin too…. Fuck, that one night in 2017 when he invited over to his hotel room had my jaw hurting for a week…” He snickers, reminiscing fondly over his past hook-ups.

He gently rocks his hips back and forth, getting lube all over his inner thighs: “Or Greyson, fucking audacity on that man to make me hide in his bathroom when someone knocked on his door….” His eyes narrow in slight anger of that night but he digresses: “He made up for it though…” He giggles again, thinking still about everything Greyson did.

His whole body shudders and he clamps his thighs around the cock: “Michael… fucking Michael….” His moan could easily be a soft cry: “God he always knows how to treat me…” He continues fond memories; he squishes the wet tip of the cock between his thighs as his mind goes: “God I was so naïve back then… I thought he was crazy wanting to help me do laundry so late at night… but he was right, no one could hear me be pounded over that loud ass washing machine…” He moans longingly at the end there, seemingly wanting so desperately to feel what he felt then now.

He pulls off the door a few inches, ready for more now: “But this is tonight. And I want to feel like I want to..” He announces so proudly just seconds after moaning about being a depraved slut.

He turns his head back behind him and looks down, his bare ass and back matching the white door almost in color, the hard cock glistening and waiting: “Get ready for me…” he whispers, reaching back with his right hand and gripping the shaft. He spread his legs a bit more and tips up on the front part of his feet just a bit for better entry: “Or… I should get ready… for you…” He moans again, still preparing himself after all that talk.

He batters the tip around his cheeks and hole some, moaning and whimpering all the more every time he presses and flips that fat tip around his hole that spreads it open a bit: “Ok, ok, ok, ok….” He moans a bit more anguished this time, almost angry at himself for being so insecure now.

He exhales and gets that pose back, arching his upper body out and pressing his ass back until he feels that juicy tip press right snug up to his entrance: “I have to. I want to. I want this…” He tells himself internally: “Here it fucking goes…” He chokes out, finally starting.

His hand is shaking as he presses harder and harder on himself, he can feel his hole spread just a bit open, he’s pretty sure he can feel just the tippy tip inside him. He bites his bottom lip and holds on strong and presses a bit harder, he can feel it nudge just a bit more inside….

“Aha—aa-ha-aaaaaa…” He gasps out as the thick tip fully penetrates him. He could feel time slow as his tight hole spread open and the tip push in, his hand breaking away finally from the shaft and quickly going to his knee for support.

“oo-ooholy- fuck…” He pants with a huge smile across his face. He tips his head behind him and stares down his crème color back and just barely gets the sight in of his ass pressed back enough on the mystery cock he’s been pleasing himself on all night: “This… this is something else… more than I- ahhmphmmhh… I fucking thought…” He tips his head back front and collects himself, he knows it’s only the beginning.

He does a cute little butt wiggle and moans short, brisk cries of pleasure as he nudges his hips back and forces his heat to further stretch to accommodate more of the thick intrusion: “God…. Why the fuck does this feel so real…. Fucking… ahhh- intense ass dream… “He moans internally, the thoughts of this being real life still pondering in the bottom of his mind as the burning passion in his gut only rages on.

He shakes his head gently, he doesn’t wanna even think of that anymore, he’s got bigger and thicker things penetrating his presence and headspace: “Still… I think I’m getting used to it…” he mumbles, tipping his head back and silently moaning as he gets his heat wrapped around a decent half of the length: “I think I’m ready to just get lost in this moment…” He moans out loud. He drags his thumb across his stomach and presses in a few times, seeing how much he could feel: “I hope you don’t finish before me…” He seemingly teases to the mystery cock, collecting his resolve to move on with this pleasurable altercation.

He exhales and starts rocking his hips back and forth, moaning and whimpering as he feels the tip prod his inner walls: “Fuck… god… fuck… mphmhmm..” He blubbers his passion in airy moans of praise, holding nothing back. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever feel something like this again: “Stretch me the fuck out… please!...” He cries again, his words trailing in soft moans.

He looks down his body as he fucks himself back on the cock, his legs shaking and trembling the harder he goes. He bites his lips as moans slip out of his mouth, he notices his cock swinging gently along with his body, the repetitious motions of his neglected cock swinging provides him something else to focus on: “You feel… ju-just like… hi...him…him…” He happily moans along, smiling as he thinks of the person that best fits this cock.

He feels so full, every time he ruts his hips forward, his heat winces and cries for more at the temporary loss, the burning sensation in his gut is only amplified at the loss and when he throws his ass back, he loses any breath he may have had in his lungs as his eyes snap shut as inch by inch he stuffs the thick cock back inside his volatile heat: “ohmyfuckinggoddddddd…” He mumbles.

His pace is relatively fast, he’s worked up a light sweat on his face and back mainly. Not only that, he’s gone from stuffing half of that massive cock in him to almost pressing his cheeks against the cold wood of the door. His room is filled with the relatively loud moans and whimpers of the depraved Dane and the wet squelching sound of a wet and tight hole being split open by an equally wet and massive cock.

Nicolaj is moaning along, clutching his heart with his non-knee support hand, happily content with the moment until his eyes snap open when he feels his leg wiggle a bit too much for his liking in this awkward pose: “Fuck mee mannnn…” He moans, only now a bit displeased but his voice is still seasoned well with overwhelming pleasure.

He slows down as he thinks, giving himself deep, hard thrusts, the tip jabbing right at his prostate as he tries to think: “Go-god….” He pants, indecisive in how he should continue. He can still stand on the pillows but he’s arched too weird for his legs to continue holding on during the extensive pleasure and burning pressure: “Fuck…” He grumbles under his breath.

He pulls off, but not without complaint. He winces at the loss, his heat craving for more as every inch leaves his body. He pops himself off and he can feel his hole quiver from the pressure as he stands tall and moans as he rubs his back: “I’m… coming back… don’t you worry..” He giggles to the mystery cock, just assessing the pain on his body so far.

He can’t take a break for long; his emotions won’t allow it. Roughly 30 or so seconds after taking a breather, he steps on over, careful to not trip over his jeans still down on his ankles: “I think I can just bend over…” He quietly moans, getting into position.

Just as he bends over, he sees the lube and reaches for it: “Just for the fuck of it…” He mumbles, uncapping the lube and globing a good amount on his hand: “Maybe it’s because I don’t know if this is a dream or not or what or who’s this cock is but…” He mewls to the cock as he slathers it up with a generous coating of the lube, lovingly staring down at the length: “But this is the best I’ve felt I think ever in any sexual interaction…” He finishes his mewling praise, licking his lips as he turns around and gets into position.

He bends down and grabs his calf with one hand and reaching back to the cock with the other: “Just a little help…” He whimpers as he blindly guides the wet cock to his hole.

As he presses the tip to him, he ruts his hips back, his once pristine and tight hole now stretching easily around the thick girth: “Oh fuckkkk…” He moans with a lip bite as he pulls his hand away and gently starts sinking down more of the length: “I can feel you so much better like this…” He huffs, moaning at the sheer feel of his burning insides.

He locks both his hands around his calves, determined to do this the way he planned. He doesn’t wanna take it slow right now, he’s desperate to feel more. His moans pick up in pace as he ruts his hips back faster, his breath fast and restless, his moans cutting each other off the farther he keeps dragging his ass down the mystery shaft.

Nicolaj can’t form the words he wants to say to express his pleasure, his pain, his desire for more. All he can muster is airy moans that vary in volume, some being louder than the rest whenever the cock hits his prostate. He wiggles his ass as he goes down now, determined to make himself feel something more. The more he wiggles, the more he stretches himself out and it didn’t take long for him to figure that out.

Just as he thinks he can finish, out of seemingly nowhere, he slams his ass back and the cock pulls back, his ass hitting the door with no cock buried snug inside him: “Wha- what the fu-fuckkk..” He confusingly moans: “It.. it fucking moves?” He thinks, his mind bringing up those thoughts of real life in his confused horny state.

“Mich- fuck.. whoever, anyone….. please…” He cries, his mind racing thoughts of Michael at the moment, begging to be fucked again. His ass is pressed tight against the door, his hole quivering and pulsing as he holds it center of the doorknob hole, waiting to be plundered.

A few seconds pass of horny silence and just as he was about to beg again, he feels the tip press and wiggle a bit on his hole before pulling back for a second: “Please…” He moans, basically crying.

He moans again and not a second later does the tip press back to his hole and slide in, to Nicolaj’s delight: “Yessss…” He moans happily, already gearing to throw his ass back.

He picks up where he left off in terms of pace but a few moments in he realizes something: “It… it’s moving…” he moans internally, feeling the cock press farther inside him as his ass hits the door.

He keeps it up for a few more moments longer before just melting and having to move his hands to his feet to hold his position: “Just… take me…” He moans, holding on for dear life.

The cock is ruthless. This has to be a dream since everything is going exactly how Nicolaj wants. The cock is unforgiving and plowing away, he just has to hold strong. 

His legs start spreading more as he gets closer and closer to his peak. He moans as he opens his eyes with his head down and gets an eyeful: His cock and balls hanging down and rocking along with the motions, his tip fully free from his foreskin and leaking with precum. Just behind that he can see the cock slam in and out of the door and right into him, he swears he can see the full thing enter and exit him but he can’t think too hard at the moment. Time slows as he sees his tiny little ass spread and filled through the door, the cock hitting every right spot inside his volatile heat. His body shakes and ripples as he’s so harshly fucked at this angle but he wouldn’t have wanted anything different.

As he tips his head back forward and pants for air, he feels his peak approach: “Just… just a bit more…” He cries, begging for his release.

Just seconds later does he hitch his moans as the cock slams fully inside him and hold, he whimpers along to the twitching he can feel inside his heat and just a second later does the cock start pulsing spurt after spurt of warm semen inside him: “Ohhhhhfuckkkkkk…” He moans, closing his eyes as he peaks himself.

Just few moments later, relishing so nicely in the warmth flooding his insides, Nicolaj winces as he clenches hard on the cock stuffed deep inside and cum, his seed spraying out in warm ropes, some landing on his chest, but most landing on the pillow below him and a few ropes land on the inside of his jeans and boxers.

He huffs for air desperately as he rides his high, the cock still rooted fully inside him: “Wow…” He mewls, beyond elated something like this just happened.

He clenches his eyes tight and bites his lip as he nudges himself off the thick shaft, wincing the entire way. He pops off again with a lewd moan and almost collapses on the floor before standing up and supporting his weight on his bed he nearly stumbled into: “jesus… fucking Christ…” He moans, a bit woozy from everything.

He looks behind him and sees his semen stained pillows on the floor and the hard cock still hanging from the doorknob hole, only now covered in lube and semen, slowly deflating as time passes: “Dream or not… this was… amazing…” He mumbles with a smile as he crashes on his bed and passes out damn near instantly.

A small amount of times passes, and a clunking sound can be heard but Nicolaj is dead asleep. The door swings open, pushing the pillows to the side. A half-naked Michael steps out, his sweats draped over his shoulder, his boxers now on. He smiles at the sight of Nicolaj just collapsed like that on his bed: sprawled out, his legs spread as far as his jeans will let them go, his pale skin just a beautiful sight from top to bottom. He takes note of his hole quivering slightly, some cum already pushed out and leaking down the cleft of his ass further down his leg.

He puts his sweats on and gets to work. He cleans the cum stains on the pillow and leaves them to dry back on his bed, he takes the silicone off and puts the doorknob back on to his closet, he puts the lube back in his drawer, and lastly, he gently cleans Nicolaj up, wiping the spit from his face and chest, and gently wiping his hole clean.

He takes his jeans and boxers off his ankles and tosses them in his laundry pile, he knows he wont look. Before leaving, he takes the giant teddy bear and carefully navigates Nicolaj’s naked sleeping body around the back of the bear in a spooning position.  
Just as he gets to his door to leave, he remembers the other note he has. Carefully, he places the note propped up on his nightstand, smiling as he shuts the lights off and closes the door behind him.

The next day, Nicolaj wakes up, his face buried in the fur of the big teddy bear: “Was… last night… not a dream???” His eyes jolt open as he swings his body around on the bed, wincing still from a pain in his ass: “My ass hurts a bit….” He thinks, slowly standing up.

He looks at his closet: “The handle is there…” He recaps all he can: “The pillows…” He looks over to his bed: “Are on my bed…” He looks down his body: “I’m naked, but I’m not a complete mess…” He thinks again, stepping over to the other side of his room: “My clothes are in the laundry hamper…” He is lost in his thoughts, unsure as ever.

He carefully steps over to his bed and lays back down: “I don’t fucking know…” He ponders to himself: “The bear is real, I guess that’s nice…” He mutters to himself, smiling now.

He looks over at his bedroom door and sees the paper there that for sure wasn’t there last night. He reaches over and grabs it, laying back down as he reads: “You said you wanted to be surprised so surprise. <3” He repeats the note to himself.

He tilts his head to the side, looking over the note again: “-wanted a surprise…” He mutters, thinking over what it means.

It clicks after a few seconds.

His mind races back in time about a month ago, to a time where he was chilling after “netflixing” with Michael in his bed: “Hey…” Nicolaj mutters to the taller man spooning him.

“what?” The tired Michael mumbles back.

“Next month is our 6 month…” He mutters back, both men equally as sleepy.

“Oh yeah?” He sleepily giggles: “You’re counting?” he jokingly teases.

Nicolaj elbows him: “Fuck you! But it’d be nice if you could “surprise me” or something… ya know?” He mutters.

Michael scoffs: “What kind of surprise? A present or some good dick or…” he quietly mewls, poking a bit of fun.

Nicolaj smiles: “Both if you could. Don’t tell me, don’t warn me, I want you to catch me off guard.” He pleads, his voice giggling as well as he talks.

Michael laughs after a second: “Yeah, I can do that.” He cheekily giggles.

Nicolaj smiles and burrows his back further into Michael: “Thanks. I know we aren’t official and for good reasons, but you know how I am to everyone: I’m baby.” He mewls, basking in the warmth of Michael.

Michael locks Nicolaj tight into him and pulls them both over, he peppers his neck with kisses: “Yeah yeah yeah, you’re baby… me, Zach, and Will all have to care for you…” He teases all in good fun.

Nicolaj snaps back to reality, a warm smile on his face: “That man remembered… I knew that dick felt like his..” He laughs, laying back on his bed, happy he figured out the mystery: “He did SO much work just for me, I have to do something back…” He smiles, his mind racing thoughts of Michael.

He sits up: “But only after I squeeze some gifts outta Will and Zach first..” He laughs to himself, standing up to go to the bathroom to clean himself up.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what it is about these two in particular, any idea i have, even something as random as this somehow works. I don't know what it is but these two just flow so easily in a story for me.


End file.
